The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by L. M. Ferreira
Summary: Em diferentes épocas e por diferentes personagens, quinze histórias e considerações sobre o que significa ser um Black.
1. Andromeda Black

_**Andromeda Black**_

**Liberdade**

O conceito de liberdade é, como qualquer outro, relativo, mutável, capaz de moldar-se de acordo com a situação e o tempo. Andromeda Black sempre havia se considerado livre, pois, em sua condição de sangue-puro, encontrava proteção contra qualquer problema que pudesse atingir os outros. Além disso, ela já possuía por direito natural uma posição privilegiada. Afinal, _ela era uma Black_.

É claro que havia normas que ela deveria seguir, mas por que isso seria um problema, se ela nunca conhecera motivos fortes o bastante para fazê-la abandonar as regras que constituíam o seu mundo? Tudo estava bem dessa forma, portanto, não precisava julgá-las como certas ou erradas, pois eram simplesmente a única realidade que conhecia.

Foi nessa realidade que Andromeda acreditou durante boa parte de sua juventude. Ela tinha orgulho de ser quem era, e sabia que não havia nenhum problema nisso. Seguiu as convenções por opção, sem nenhum esforço. Talvez por vezes, quando o controle de sua curiosidade escapava-lhe repentinamente, tivesse se perguntado por que o mundo funcionava daquela forma, o quê exatamente a fazia melhor. Mas esses momentos eram breves, e, de qualquer forma, sua mentalidade sonserina não abriria espaço para questionar aquilo em que acreditava tão fortemente.

Porém, ela o fez. E era por isso que, naquele momento, ela caminhava em passos rápidos, mas silenciosos, em direção à saída da casa de seus pais – de sua casa. _Sem mais nenhuma possibilidade de voltar_.

Não importava o quanto ela quisesse pensar o contrário; sabia que era definitivo. Conhecia bem demais a própria família para saber que, na manhã seguinte, quando todos acordassem e finalmente percebessem o que havia feito, ela não seria mais uma deles.

Apesar de tudo, antes de abrir as portas da mansão e fazer o que sabia que deveria ser feito, Andromeda sentia-se como se uma parte dela estivesse sendo deixada entre aquelas paredes. Pois ela ainda era parte daquela família, mesmo que a idéia de importância atrelada ao seu sobrenome não estivesse mais tão presente em si. Talvez, já não estivesse presente de forma alguma. Ainda assim, doía-lhe deixar definitivamente tudo o que um dia havia sido seu maior motivo de orgulho. Antes disso, porém, o mais difícil era deixar as pessoas que estavam ali. Ela sentiria falta de seus pais e de suas irmãs; mesmo após todas as brigas recentes, em que eles se opuseram às suas escolhas, deixando claro que, dependendo de quais fossem, ela deveria deixar de se considerar uma Black.

_Isso quando ela ainda nem havia mencionado que realmente se casaria com Ted_.

Refletindo melhor, Andromeda percebia que, se o tivesse feito antes, não estaria mais ali – provavelmente seu pai já a teria dado um ultimato. O que impedia o rompimento do frágil fio que ainda a ligava à sua família era o fato de que preferiam acreditar que tudo não passava de um momento absurdo de rebeldia, completamente inacreditável, mas que em alguma hora ela iria esquecer o garoto sangue-ruim e tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Ao final, tudo aquilo se resumia a uma pura questão de orgulho. Era o orgulho próprio dos Black que fazia com que ninguém a aceitasse quando ela provava não ser o que eles esperavam. Que fazia com que seu pai exigisse que ela voltasse ao "caminho correto"; que sua mãe a chamasse quase todos os dias para conversar – pois Druella sempre soube articular as palavras melhor do que Cygnus – e pedisse repetidamente que ela reconsiderasse, que voltasse a agir de acordo com a sua posição, que não os deixasse e, acima de tudo, honrasse sua casa e seu nome. Era essa a força que fazia Bellatrix dirigir-se a ela em um ódio atípico até mesmo para seu temperamento errático; enquanto Narcissa ora agia exatamente como a mãe, apenas de forma mais fria e distante, ora simplesmente a olhava de longe, quando não havia mais ninguém por perto, em um misto de tristeza e indignação velado pelo silêncio. Mas esse mesmo orgulho também estava presente na decisão firme de Andromeda, na forma com que ela mantinha-se fiel às próprias escolhas. E, justamente por possuir o orgulho de uma Black, mas canalizado de outra forma, ela não voltou atrás em sua escolha de casar-se com Ted Tonks.

Ela percebia que, antes de ir, não tinha nenhum arrependimento. Acreditava também que não deixava questões pendentes, mesmo que sua despedida tivesse que acontecer daquela forma – silenciosa, obscura, brusca. Só agora ela via claramente que tudo já estava resolvido antes desse dia acontecer. Quando se nasce com valores de pureza e superioridade tão fortes, se deve apenas segui-los – o que ela se acostumou a fazer por muito tempo – sem espaço para questionamentos. A partir do momento em que se pergunta se eles são certos ou não, se desperta a dúvida sobre si mesmo e sobre a realidade à sua volta. Quando se vai em frente nessa pergunta, chega-se a um momento em que é impossível ignorar a própria consciência, voltar atrás e ser exatamente como antes. E Andromeda sabia disso.

Ela também sabia que a semente de sua mudança não havia surgido do nada. Aconteceu naturalmente: começou com sua improvável amizade com Ted, no último ano deles em Hogwarts. Ela nunca havia notado que ele sempre estivera ali, mas o tempo fez com que essa amizade se desenvolvesse em algo mais, até que, após certa resistência, ela simplesmente deixou acontecer. É claro que não foi fácil – o conflito entre o que sentia e a ideologia à qual sempre fora fiel às vezes tornava-se insuportável – mas ela nunca realmente chegou a pensar em desistir de tudo – por teimosia, por orgulho, e, antes de tudo, por amor. Pois, desde o início, não foi o amor entre ela e Ted que desencadeou aquela situação? Andromeda nunca se considerara uma pessoa exatamente romântica, mas sabia distinguir o que era real do que não era. E ela sabia que aquilo era real pela maneira com que seus antigos valores se dissipavam enquanto seu amor tornava-se mais forte; pela forma com que Ted a fazia se sentir leve, livre do peso e da responsabilidade de ser quem era. Pela facilidade que só ele tinha em fazê-la sorrir.

Ainda assim, ela teve medo perante a reação de sua família, mesmo que já soubesse o que viria. Mas, se para Ted era tão simples ser ele mesmo, por que para ela também não poderia ser? A primeira coisa que admirou nele foi a coragem de não se prender a regras e convenções. E o que os faziam ainda mais próximos era o fato de que essa coragem estava agora também presente nela, muito mais forte do que nos últimos meses. Pois estes foram feitos de novas possibilidades, mas a decisão que tomava era definitiva.

Ao olhar em volta, Andromeda ainda conseguia enxergar os contornos elegantes do interior de sua casa, apesar da pouca luz que escapava por trás das pesadas cortinas. Não conseguia evitar o constante sentimento de nostalgia ao saber que era a última vez que estaria ali. Era racional o bastante para saber que era melhor assim; não queria estar ali para ver mais pressão e mais discussões, e, mesmo que não esperasse mais do que algumas horas para que sua família estivesse furiosa e tia Walburga a queimasse da tapeçaria dos Black, ainda preferia que tudo se acabasse de uma só vez. Há tipos de rompimento que não podem acontecer de outra forma.

Se o conceito de liberdade molda-se de acordo com a situação e o tempo, o de Andromeda havia mudado irremediavelmente. Pois Ted Tonks a fez ver que liberdade não era uma questão de posição social, era uma questão de escolhas. Ela já havia feito a própria, e nada a faria mudá-la. Portanto, após olhar pela última vez a sala que guardava tantas de suas lembranças e finalmente fechar a porta, tendo apenas à sua frente as árvores antigas e escuras que delineavam o caminho para longe dali, Andromeda, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se verdadeiramente livre. Mesmo que as imagens de seus pais, suas irmãs e de tudo o que ela não teria mais ainda permeassem a sua mente, ela sabia que, aos poucos, isso deixaria de ser um problema, pois havia segurança e certeza na decisão que tomara. No momento em que ela aparatou para longe da mansão dos Black e se viu perto de Ted novamente, ela soube que havia valido a pena.

**XXXXX**

**N/A: Então, esse é o primeiro capítulo da primeira fic que eu já escrevi. Eu sempre quis escrever sobre a família Black, mas essa idéia só veio na minha cabeça há algumas semanas atrás. Como diz o sumário, serão quinze one-shots sobre cada membro da família (não todos eles, é claro, mas de fato eu acho que irá passar por muitas gerações). Espero que vocês gostem, e, a propósito, o próximo capítulo deve estar aqui provavelmente na próxima semana.**


	2. Druella Black

_**Druella Black**_

**Perfeição**

Desde a infância, Druella Rosier era absolutamente perfeccionista. Queria e possuía uma vida sem manchas, era tratada como uma princesa, não admitia fracassos. Em sua ânsia pessoal de ser motivo de orgulho para a família, sempre foi um modelo de filha, e, posteriormente, de esposa.

Como uma mulher puro-sangue, ela sabia bem qual era seu lugar de direito na sociedade bruxa, e sua maior ambição na vida era fazer jus a ele. Sendo assim, ela nunca realmente se importou em ter todo o seu futuro acertado e planejado antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts. Lá, ela simplesmente desempenhou o papel que lhe era esperado: entrou para a Sonserina, se relacionou apenas com pessoas de seu mesmo nível social, e reprimiu qualquer desejo não correspondente à conduta que deveria apresentar.

Sua vida posterior foi, previsivelmente, uma continuação desses sete anos. Pouco tempo após completar dezoito anos, ela, como sempre esperara, casou-se com Cygnus Black. Nada poderia ter sido melhor; todas as vezes em que se lembrava do orgulho no olhar de seu pai no dia de seu casamento, ela sabia que havia seguido o caminho correto. Além disso, nada era maior do que seu próprio orgulho, por ter representado perfeitamente o seu papel, por mais uma vez exceder as expectativas de sua família, de Cygnus, dela mesma.

Porém Druella, _agora uma Black_, tinha consciência de que, para pessoas como ela, o topo sempre está um pouco adiante. Isso não significava que ele fosse inatingível, se tratava apenas de uma questão de medir os atos, fazer as escolhas certas, e então esperar que os resultados merecidos se apresentassem naturalmente. Era o que ela havia feito durante toda a vida. Na situação em que se encontrava, o seu próprio topo estava finalmente próximo, e, para marcar o primeiro grande momento de sua nova vida, só faltava-lhe uma coisa: um filho, um herdeiro.

Ela sabia que sua obrigação era, antes de tudo, perpetuar a linhagem. Portanto, não foi surpreendente o estado constante de felicidade em que ela ficou após descobrir que, pela primeira vez, estava grávida. Estes foram os melhores meses que já tivera – com a possibilidade de carregar em seu ventre o primeiro Black daquela geração, percebia nas pessoas à sua volta ainda mais admiração por ela do que normalmente. Elas abriam-lhe caminho a partir da simples sombra de sua vontade, enquanto ela fazia planos, escolhia nomes, e, principalmente, desejava com todas as suas forças que viesse um menino.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Druella não poderia negar que, por um momento, sentiu raiva ao ver seus planos se dissiparem, efêmeros como um pensamento distante. Cygnus, para sua surpresa, não perecia tão desapontado, mas ela sabia que era pela certeza de que haveria outros filhos para vir. Na verdade, qualquer resquício de desapontamento nela apagou-se no momento em que ela, com mais atenção, pôs os olhos no bebê. Bellatrix era uma autêntica Black, com seus cabelos negros que despontariam em pequenos cachos nos meses seguintes e seus olhos grandes e escuros. Druella a amou no momento em que a viu. Um orgulho para Cygnus, um orgulho para ela.

Com o tempo, Bellatrix provou não ser um exemplo perfeito de sua família apenas por características físicas, mas também por seu temperamento forte e altivo. Druella deveria admitir que passou a gostar da idéia de ter uma filha a quem pudesse de dedicar integralmente, sem que houvesse sobre a garota todo o peso e as expectativas existentes sobre um primogênito. Porém, ela não abria mão de seus desejos, e, mesmo que soubesse que era necessário em certas situações, não gostava de esperar. Assim, pouco mais de um ano depois, ela já estava grávida novamente, e seus planos recriaram-se na mesma velocidade com que foram apagados. Agora, seu menino deveria vir, e ela poderia enfim tranquilizar-se ao ter a consciência de que havia concretizado tudo o que planejou.

Mais uma vez, Druella foi obrigada a adiar sua vontade. Ela tinha mais uma filha, e, mesmo que sua decepção interna fosse um pouco maior dessa vez, não demorou muito tempo para que a única coisa que visse fosse mais uma luz em sua casa. Pois apesar de o destino – ou seja lá o que for – não satisfazer seu maior desejo, seu amor pelas filhas era incontestável. Por vezes, ela gostava de passar todo o seu tempo observando-as e comparando os dois nascimentos, enumerando as semelhanças e diferenças entre as duas garotas. Andromeda também possuía a aparência de uma Black, apesar de, física e psicologicamente, parecer mais suave do que Bellatrix. Mesmo que, pela primeira vez, ela seguidamente não conseguira o que queria, ainda tinha suas alegrias – mesmo com certa culpa, já que tudo o que conseguia ainda não lhe era o bastante.

Se havia uma coisa que Druella Black havia aprendido ao longo dos anos com exatidão, definitivamente foi a arte de perceber o que ocorria à sua volta, inclusive o que passava despercebido aos olhos dos outros, o que não se podia enxergar de imediato. Isso sempre a fez capaz de entender o que as pessoas pensavam, e, consequentemente, a natureza de seus comportamentos. No entanto, o que costumava ser uma ótima arma, provava-se agora um tormento. Ela conseguia ver os olhares inquisidores que as pessoas tentavam esconder, percebia a cobrança silenciosa de todos. Cygnus continuava a dizer-lhe que haveria outras oportunidades, mas para ela estava claro que ele queria aquele filho tanto ou mais do que ela.

Mas ninguém nunca falava nada. Então _talvez _fossem apenas coisas de sua cabeça.

E então, pela terceira vez, a história se repetia. De certa forma, ela esperava por aquilo de forma viciosa, pois era movida por planos, por perspectivas. Agora, ela tinha mais nove meses de ansiedade e expectativas. Isso ao menos significava algo com o que ela poderia contar, pois a situação em si já lhe era desfavorável – sempre tivera tudo sob seu controle, e quando algo não dava certo, ela tinha a possibilidade de agir e reverter o quadro ao seu favor. Mas ali ela estava no escuro. Era esperar e ver.

Ao longo da vida, Druella nunca havia realmente parado para pensar sobre noções de justiça. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: aquilo _não era justo_. Cinco anos haviam se passado desde o nascimento de Narcissa Black, e, após inúmeras tentativas infrutíferas, Druella não acreditava mais que pudesse ter filhos. Para pessoas como ela, a desistência era a certeza do fim. Ainda assim, ela continuaria até a morte pensando que não era justo. De todas, por que ela? Era frustrante passar os dias imaginando os comentários alheios, repletos de despeito, pois agora aquelas mulheres que sempre estiveram naturalmente abaixo dela tinham algo que ela não tinha, e não havia _nada_ a ser feito em relação a isso.

Por vezes, a situação feria profundamente o seu orgulho. Por que, pela primeira vez, ela não poderia ter o que queria? Mesmo assim, ela tinha raiva por ter que sentir tudo aquilo. Ela amava as filhas mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e havia momentos em que chegava a odiar as pessoas por agirem como se aquilo não fosse o bastante. Ela sempre fora perfeita, sempre alcançara o que precisava, não importava o que fosse.

Ainda se lembrava com exatidão do dia em que Narcissa nasceu. Aquele sim havia sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Muito mais do que seu casamento ou qualquer outra realização pessoal, pois ao ser mãe ela havia conhecido um tipo único de amor e dedicação, que não se centrava em si mesma. Isso não significava que esse sentimento fosse menor em relação às suas outras filhas, porém, no momento em que viu os olhos azuis de Narcissa pela primeira vez, ela soube que a filha era especial.

Narcissa era, como a própria Druella, muito mais uma Rosier do que uma Black. Olhar para ela era como ver uma réplica de si mesma quando criança. O mesmo porte, a mesma delicadeza e elegância nas maneiras e no falar, os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos claros. A sua Cissy era como ela já fora, a princesa da casa, pelo menos aos seus olhos. Ao se ver completamente na filha, ela finalmente voltou a lembrar-se de como era bom saborear um triunfo particular.

Às vezes parecia-lhe que a idéia do filho que não veio sempre iria atormentá-la. Ela sabia que Cygnus nunca realmente aceitaria aquilo, mas o tempo certamente os faria acostumarem-se. Vez ou outra, as pessoas ainda voltariam ao assunto, mas sempre disfarçadamente. _Hipócritas_. Druella não costumava pensar mal assim de alguém, simplesmente porque eles não valiam a sua atenção. Poderia até ser vaidade, mas eles nunca importaram, e não importariam agora. Pois Druella Black era extremamente perfeccionista, e provaria que nada havia mudado, que continuava na mesma posição de antes. Ela não decepcionaria ninguém novamente. Faria o impossível para que suas filhas fossem absolutamente _perfeitas_.

**XXXXX**

**N/A: Aqui está o segundo capítulo, bem mais atrasado do que eu pretendia. Houve bastante coisa pra eu fazer, e acabou não dando tempo de postar antes. De qualquer forma, vou tentar ser mais rápida na próxima vez.**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Regulus Black

_**Regulus Black**_

**Redenção**

Redenção, segundo os otimistas e aqueles que possuem fé, é a idéia de recuperação do homem, a compensação de atos anteriores que cria um novo sentido para a vida, a crença mais bela do que real de que um único ato de bondade possa anular uma série de erros consecutivos. Uma forma, talvez utópica, de trazer alguma luz a um universo mergulhado em trevas.

Para Regulus Black, tudo isso não passava de uma ilusão.

Não havia o que recuperar nem o que ser compensado. Não havia bem ou mal, salvação ou recompensa. Esses eram apenas valores criados para causar algum conforto, e criar a falsa idéia de que a vida possui algum sentido maior. Ao final, tudo se resumia a uma constante sucessão de tentativas fracassadas de acertos. Como acertar, quando nem ao menos se sabia o que era certo? Se existia uma coisa que Regulus aprendeu, talvez mais cedo do que deveria, era que viver, na maior parte do tempo, excluía fazer o que era certo. Desde criança, o que ele via era apenas pessoas fazendo o que seria mais conveniente para si mesmas, e isso passou a ser-lhe o normal. Não importava quantos tentassem se voltar contra a realidade, sempre haveria ordens e sistemas muito maiores e mais antigos do que os homens – mesmo que criados por eles –, regendo o mundo e designando o que cada um deveria ser.

Poderia até não ser justo, mas a vida também não era. A não ser para aqueles que, por pura questão de sorte, nasciam no topo da pirâmide. E ele era um deles.

Isso, ao menos, representava um motivo de orgulho, como sempre lhe ensinaram. Em meio ao caos em que o mundo se apresentaria, era uma proteção, algo para ser. Para sua família, era simplesmente nobreza, uma imutável condição de direito natural. E, se era mais fácil acreditar nessa idéia, então por que não fazê-lo? Valia tudo para evitar a insegurança, o medo, e aquilo era absoluto como uma fortaleza. Ser exatamente o que esperavam dele era o melhor a se fazer.

Assim, ele não conseguia se lembrar de algum tempo em que fôra diferente. Provavelmente nos primeiros anos de sua vida, como para qualquer outra criança, não houvesse nenhum peso a se carregar, e tudo fosse claro e simples. Porém, se esse tempo existiu, Regulus simplesmente não conseguia mais reconhecer-se nele. A partir da passagem do tempo, ele podia recordar-se com certeza dos fatos, mas a questão era que não havia nada de importante a ser relembrado. Ao olhar para trás, apenas via um mesmo cenário acinzentado, uniforme, como um filme sem sequência definida, sem cores, sem sons. Apenas um grande nada que se elevava sobre todas as coisas.

Dessa maneira havia se passado quase toda a sua vida, indistinta como um borrão. Era curioso pensar que, durante seus sete anos em Hogwarts, a passagem do tempo parecia lenta, morosa; e todos os dias, sempre iguais aos outros, tornavam-se um só. Até que, repentinamente, eles chegaram ao fim, mais rápido do que deveriam. Talvez aquilo servisse para lembrá-lo de que tudo era efêmero, findável, que todos os ciclos um dia encerravam-se e levavam com eles a pouca estabilidade que conseguisse obter. Ainda assim, não esperava que o dia em que voltou para casa fosse tão decepcionante. Não sabia se queria ficar, se queria ir embora, se sentia alguma real afeição por qualquer um desses lugares.

Não fazia diferença.

A única coisa que sentia, na realidade, era um irremediável cansaço, um peso, que o fazia perguntar-se como havia conseguido sustentá-lo por tanto tempo. Em sua mente, a única razão que poderia encontrar era a palavra que, conscientemente ou não, ele sempre havia perseguido durante a vida: estabilidade. Mesmo que nunca pudesse ser realmente completa, Regulus precisava dela, ou ao menos da ilusão de sua existência. Sua família representava isso, era como pilares que nunca poderiam ser quebrados. Então, quando Sirius foi embora, houve o estopim para o surgimento de uma fissura profunda que já ameaçava aparecer – e deveria, não importava de qual forma, ser imediatamente reparada.

Assim, repentinamente, o velho peso se potencializava a partir das expectativas que passaram a ser inteiramente depositadas nele. Segui-las acabou por tornar-se a única opção plausível. E o que se seguiu foi simplesmente demais para tão pouco tempo. Naquele momento, Regulus via a mesma imagem voltar à sua mente em um ciclo doentio: como, apenas poucas semanas após terminar a escola, tivera a Marca Negra gravada em seu braço, ardendo como ferro quente em contato com a pele a cada vez que Lorde Voldemort chamava-o. Não que isso tivesse acontecido em muitas ocasiões, pois nem ao menos houve tempo para tanto. Ainda assim, durante os meses que haviam se passado após isso, ele entendeu o que significava o horror, ao ter sua indiferença silenciosa e suas reservas quebradas por ele.

Não apenas quebradas – lenta e dolorosamente rompidas, decompostas como carcaças esquecidas que não possuíam forças nem para completar a própria destruição. Como se já estivessem mortas, mesmo que ainda em vida.

E essa morte era o que ele sentia ao lembrar-se daquele dia. Como se a marca tatuada em seu braço se estendesse pelo resto do corpo, e envolvesse sua mente em uma escuridão eterna e massiva. Chegava-se a um momento em que era impossível manter a mesma indiferença de sempre, a mesma máscara que ocultava o abismo dentro de si. O tempo havia ensinado-lhe que o caos não é uma questão de escolha, mas sim da falta dela. Assim, o peso indesejado continuava ao seu lado como um companheiro constante, simplesmente porque ele pensava que não tinha escolhas.

Escolhas decisivas demandavam uma causa, algo em que se acreditar. Regulus entendia o que essas causas significavam, mas nunca realmente possuíra uma. Não havia nada forte o bastante para desviá-lo do caminho que deveria seguir. Mas ele não era fatalista, sabia que não havia destino marcado para ninguém. Só que vida era, na realidade, nada mais do que uma relação entre causas e conseqüências dos atos, e a sua causa não era a que ele escolhia acreditar, era apenas um conjunto de razões que já existiam muito antes dele.

Porém, essas escolhas eram, acima de tudo, uma questão de coragem. Ele pensava na coragem de Andromeda e Sirius para seguir a própria vontade, mesmo que isso implicasse na saída da Casa dos Black. Mas como ter coragem para levantar-se por algum motivo, quando não existiam motivos? Havia apenas os fatos em si, sem nada de grandioso por trás deles, e fazer o certo era equivalente a fazer o que esperavam que fizesse. Apesar de tudo, ele tentava verdadeiramente fazer o que supunha como certo, pois essa era a única a única forma de encontrar a sua tão procurada estabilidade. Mesmo que, por estabilidade, ele entendesse algo parecido com paz e clareza. E essa paz, Regulus nunca havia sentido.

Ele esperava senti-la naquele momento, mas havia apenas inquietude e medo – aquilo que sempre tentou evitar. Ainda assim, havia algo que o fazia ir em frente, algo inexplicável que vinha tomando conta de sua mente nas últimas semanas, trazendo-o até aquela caverna escurecida, úmida, cuja única iluminação vinha de uma pequena bacia de pedra que ele via ao longe, no centro do lago de águas negras à sua frente.

Talvez aquela adrenalina incômoda, pensava ele, viesse simplesmente da novidade que era sentir o poder de decisão. Pois todas as suas escolhas pregressas não haviam sido inteiramente suas; elas sempre foram conduzidas por outros mentores, outras vontades, outros planos. Uma idéia inoportuna, porém verdadeira, ocorreu-lhe repentinamente: será que era isso o que Sirius sentia ao quebrar as regras? Era provável que sim, mas certamente sem o amargor de saber que tinha agido muito tarde e visto coisas terríveis acontecerem, e sem a total incerteza de qual seria o seu futuro. Diante disso, Regulus poderia simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que nunca estivera naquele lugar. Mas ele _escolheu_ ir em frente.

Quando entrou no barco, como única alternativa para chegar ao medalhão – que, ele tinha certeza, era uma horcrux –, o que o movia era a própria consciência, cuja presença ele nunca havia sentido antes. Toda aquela guerra, na realidade, nunca significara muito para ele. Mas passou a significar a partir do momento em que mais e mais pessoas passaram a matar e morrer por uma mentira – pois, ao final, a causa defendida pelos seus não era muito mais do que isso. E até que ponto as pessoas poderiam ir, na defesa de uma causa infundada usada para justificar a sede de domínio de um único homem? Aquilo era a mais pura desumanidade, que apenas tempos de guerra poderiam trazer.

E essa desolação avançou sobre si, mais forte do que nunca, no momento em que ele começou a beber o líquido esverdeado em que estava imerso o medalhão. Ele sabia que não seria tão fácil, sabia que havia algo de errado com o barco à disposição e o líquido que não parecia oferecer dano algum. Mas nada que pudesse imaginar comparava-se ao fogo corrosivo que descia por sua garganta quando começou a beber a poção, trazendo novamente à tona tudo o que mais queria esquecer, espalhando-se como todo o sangue derramado no absurdo daquela guerra. Quando percebeu que havia terminado, os efeitos imediatos que sentira passaram, mas sobrou um cansaço muito maior do que o que já conhecia. Mais uma vez, se perguntava como chegou ali. A resposta era que, apesar de todo o medo, ele havia tomado a sua decisão – como lhe ensinaram que um Black sempre deveria fazer – e agora, por mais que não quisesse acreditar, sabia que não havia mais volta. A amarga confirmação veio quando ele, inutilmente, tentou voltar ao barco.

_Não havia saída_.

Ao vislumbrar, por um único instante, as mãos cadavéricas que tentaram avançar contra ele, percebeu a proporção que o mais importante – e agora último – ato de sua vida havia tomado. Ao menos, ele pensou, poderia terminar de fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Rapidamente, mandou Monstro voltar com o medalhão, e encontrou-se só, contra o lago negro.

E então, seria isso o fim? Mais uma vez, a conseqüência de uma escolha, que agora lhe dava somente a chance de escolher quando morrer. Melhor que fosse logo.

Era curioso como justamente Regulus Black, aquele a quem causas e motivações nunca despertaram nada além de indiferença, acabaria por morrer pela causa em que acreditava; em um primeiro e último ato de nobreza, de que ele poderia orgulhar-se, à despeito de seus erros consecutivos. Isso lhe lembrava, inevitavelmente, aquele velho conceito de redenção. Mesmo que ele fosse falho, como sempre pensara, passou a fazer sentido no último momento. Sua redenção não era a religiosa, como seria para muitos, e nem possuía a grandiosidade dos maiores feitos. Pois ele morreria sozinho, sem as honras de um mártir ou herói. Restava-lhe apenas o silencioso esquecimento, e ele duvidava que, algum dia, alguém viesse a descobrir a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquela caverna. Porém, na realidade, ele não se importava. Pois, ao final, sua redenção vinha do simples fato de que, pela primeira vez, ele estava fazendo o que verdadeiramente deveria fazer, o que era certo. Criando um motivo para sua existência. E essa certeza era maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já passara por sua vida, sobrepujava até mesmo o próprio medo.

Ao entrar na água, antes calma, e despertar os cadáveres que sugavam rapidamente a sua vida e arrastavam seu corpo cada vez mais para o fundo, Regulus percebeu – enquanto ainda podia pensar – que não se arrependia. Era assustador, era doloroso, mas ele não poderia se arrepender da melhor coisa que já havia feito na vida, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria. Havia feito algo de bom, não para ele, mas para o mundo, e mesmo que não houvesse recompensa, mesmo que, após a morte, tudo se apagasse e existisse apenas um infinito nada, ele sentia aquela paz única, que nunca havia conseguido encontrar.

Até que, pouco antes da morte abraçá-lo e sua consciência esvair-se de vez, Regulus pôde finalmente perceber: a hora de sua morte foi o momento em que se sentiu, como nunca antes, verdadeiramente vivo.

**XXXXX**

**N/A: Esse capítulo saiu especialmente mais longo do que eu pretendia, então, espero que justifique (pelo menos um pouco) a demora pra postar. Shakinha e ****MayBlackMalfoy****, muito obrigada por comentar! Eu tenho algumas provas importantes agora em novembro, mas tentei atualizar o mais rápido possível. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, mas eu não tenho uma previsão de quando ele estará aqui. De qualquer forma, obrigada novamente.**

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
